


Order of Balance

by ReyannaGrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux is So Done, Badass Poe Dameron, Badass Rey, Chandrila, DYAD, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond, Good First Order, Hurt Poe Dameron, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Ending, Reylo endgame, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Force, War, alternative universe, asshole finn, badass Ben Solo, but it's called Order, no hate but can we change director to Rian Johnson?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: Alternative look on the events of the Rise of Skywalker.Rey travels to find Kylo before the Resistance can get rid of him by hitting him with everything they have. But once they arrive at his destination they see the other side of the Order and its greatest enemy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Order of Balance

At first, she tries to ignore it. 

The fact that the Force Bond remains even after Snoke’s death is something concerning, but not as much as the fact that the First Order has better reputation than the Resistance now. She saw the reports Leia got. Most of the planets that did not join the First Order at the beginning, were now negotiating their join.

Snoke’s death was the last wall. Many leaders didn’t trust entity that was unknown and with unknow purpose. But Kylo Ren was known and he had stated his purpose clearly – he wanted the galaxy to end the war that has been going on for almost sixty years. Since his grandfather. 

Leia was crying the first time she saw the transmission. Rey did as well, but only because Kylo Ren had his mask again. And his Knights by his side. 

“This guy is posing as someone who wants to help and would rather murder all of his new ‘partners’ in their sleep.” Poe grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Finn was glaring at the new Leader’s head.

Leia was silent but Rey could easily guess what was inside her head. She felt like she failed, it was her son after all who was now ruling the biggest terrorist organization in the entire galaxy. But Rey could not just turn her head at everything he has done.

She heard news about the ban on slavery, children workers, forced prostitution, forced enlistment, child stormtroopers program. The last one surprised her, she was sure that it was Hux’s idea and that it would be more of a fantasy. After all, General already lost one of his life works – Starkiller. 

“Leader Kylo Ren would like to address all those who wish to receive help from the Order. There would be no consequences from taking or refusing help. If any entity endangers those around her or him, we ask civilians as well as soldiers and leaders to inform the closest Patrol Station.” All the Knights and their Master were staring right into the camera. 

Rey could swear that they were back in the throne room on _Supremacy_ , but after all she saw him almost half a year ago. 

“The rouge stormtroopers who try to enslave or enlist you into the Order are to be reported. It is obligatory for every citizen of the planets who are allied with the Order by contract or leadership. Those planets who are not, we ask citizens to report that situations to your forces of law.” There was a movement and camera moved away as both Kylo Ren and General Hux stood from their seats. “We wish to inform you that there will be no action taken against the Resistance. Order is its own organization and will not pursue war with another one.” General Hux said slowly, his blue eyes sneaking a glance at the Leader, as if he was making sure that this decision was not changed. 

“For the leaders of the Resistance.” Kylo Ren leaned forward and placed his hands on the table before him. “I will not call any military action towards you or your soldiers. But if you will attack at least one of the members of the Order, stormtrooper, engineer, officer, or even a cleaning department member, I will see it as declaration of war and will bring people responsible to be tried.” He said loudly.

Several members of the Resistance gasped and some whistled, not believing or liking the new Leader of the Order. Rey swallowed. This was not the man she ran away from. There was something different with him. 

There was a hand on her biceps, and she jumped lightly. Brown eyes met hazel ones and Rey knew that the talk she postponed for so long will finally happen. “Rey, a word if you wouldn’t mind.” Leia lightly dragged her towards her private quarters and Rey followed. 

She saw multiple pilots and members of the Resistance giving her a surprised look, some suspicious one. Not all of them knew her, she appeared on Crait with Chewbacca in the Falcon and saved the remaining members of the original Resistance, but beside that she was still the one who left after D’Qar and returned without Luke Skywalker. Not to mention that some, she suspected, knew that she was onboard of the _Supremacy_ when Snoke died. 

Leia walked into the living room and closed the door after Rey, pushing in code for full lockdown. Then she showed Rey to sit down, while she started to search for something inside the cabinets inside the room.

Brunette was growing nervous with each passing minute. At this time, usually, the connection opened, and she was forced to spend an hour with Kylo Ren in all his might. He ignored her all the time, meditating. She was thinking that he was opening the connection himself, while he was trying to connect to the Force. 

“This,” Leia began, as she placed a small pouch on the table. “Was delivered to me on my wedding day. Luke said that he received one as well but was unsure what to do with his since Jedi were taught to not feel compassion. I always told him that he was a foul but that didn’t stop him from sending his to me.” 

She took out a small necklace with black and blue crystals. They were moulded inside wooden rectangle with unknown to Rey marks. She watched as light shone through them, making the room look like a crystal cave. 

Rey swallowed hard and saw tears in the corners of Leia’s eyes. “Our father made those. He didn’t know if his child would be a girl or a boy, so he made two. Mine is with gold and green ones. This one’s Luke. He always said that he could feel our mother through it. Her only family that survived, Pooja – my cousin, told me that she had similar necklace with her when they buried her. Our father gave it to her when they met. He was still a slave from Tatooine, she was a Queen of Naboo.” 

Leia looked like she was lost in thought, her eyes far away. “It was love that made my father go to the Dark Side. But it was also love that brought him back from it.” She said, her eyes locking with Rey’s. 

In that exact moment Rey felt that they were not alone. 

Then she saw him. He was directly behind Leia.

“I once told Ben that story. How his grandparents met. Han didn’t know his; he only remembered his life on Corellia, how to smuggle things, and how to get rid of Wookie’s fur. But I remember the look on his eyes when I told him about the love between his grandparents.” 

Rey stopped breathing, Kylo moved around his mother, his steps slow and calculated. Black cape and attire a contrast in a room full of white and green. “This look was the same as the one he’s giving you now.”

Kylo stopped. He was now directly between his mother and Rey. But Rey held Leia’s gaze, her brown eyes warm and full of hope. “You are someone special Rey. You have always been, but not many could see it. My son did.”

Then General Leia, the Princess of Aldeeran, stood up and raised her hand… to place in on her son’s chest, directly on his heart. “The Light never leaves. It may be asleep or ignored, but never really gone.”

She placed the necklace on Kylo’s neck and left the room, leaving Rey and Kylo alone. 

Rey’s heart was beating faster than ever, her blood boiling in her veins, head spinning. She couldn’t find a word to say to him, she was lost. Then she raised her eyes to look at him and froze.

His hand was on the necklace, the pendant on his open hand. She couldn’t see what was going on inside his head. The wall he created around his mind was too thick and solid. But if he only didn’t have his mask. His eyes were really expressive, and she could easily see what was going on inside his soul. 

“Ben.”

Her quiet voice drew him out of his thoughts, mask was now facing young woman who was trusted with mission too heavy for her. He swallowed and turned around, disappearing from her sight. 

Necklace with him. 

Rey breathed out and fell onto her knees, her heart hurting more than it ever was. 

He turned his back on her, it was worst than him ignoring her. He locked her out of his life completely. And she was feeling pain worse than thousand blaster shoots.

“Leader Ren.” 

Kylo’s eyes opened and he glared at the woman who addressed him. She immediately straightened and bowed her head. He felt fear from her. She was afraid of what he was capable of. 

“Leader Ren, as we were just discussing,” Hux looked at Lt. Ferooney, that was the woman’s name, Ren thought. “There are several meetings tomorrow for you to attend to. It is necessary for you to meet with leaders and affirm our goal.” Hux stated and the other officers nodded but they did not try to initiate eye contact. 

Kylo breathed calmly for a minute and then nodded. “Very well. Sent the message that we will hold a dinner for all the leaders on Chandrila.” He said and left the room, not looking back to see reaction on Hux’s face. General was oddly agreeing with him more and more on political and military issues. Which was unusual enough for stormtroopers and officers and made them observe previous co-commanders and how Leader and his right hand. 

Walking through the halls of _Interception_ was like walking through sterile medical halls. He never liked the design of the new ship, but he wasn’t going to whine about it to Hux. It was just a machine of work. When he finally makes it to his quarters, he let go of the glamour he was holding and saw the necklace on his chest. His uncle, his grandfather. He chocked on his breath and fell onto the stairs behind him, his hand closed around the pendant of wood and crystals. 

Storm was raging inside him, light with darkness. Trying to overpower each other, he was just a victim of their war. Not a part of it. He breathed out and stood up, moving quickly towards the mask of his grandfather. Man, he admired so strongly…Man he didn’t really know. He knew only one part of him. Vader. But not Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Hero, the Chosen One.

“Grandfather. Show me, show me what I have to do.” 

_ There was a woman in blue and grey clothes before him. Her eyes were focused on the horizon before. Desert. Behind her there was a hut made with sticks and material. So, she wasn’t anyone of great importance. On the first look. She turned around and ducked into the tent.  _

_ “Rey.” He said softly; a girl of five was sitting on the floor with her doll. A Rebellion pilot.  _

_ “Mommy, what is it?” Tiny voice asked, hazel eyes wide in surprise and fear. Woman kneeled before her and hugged her tightly. “You’ll be safe, Rey. Be brave.” She whispered. _

_ He took a step back and a man ran past him, kneeling next to a woman. “You’ll be safe here Rey, I promise you.” He kissed the girl on the forehead and helped woman raise from her knees. “We need to go.” He said and walked out. _

_ Kylo walked after him, his mind made. Rey’s parents. They needed to be more important than he thought.  _

_ “Can you guarantee me her safety?” Man asked and Kylo frowned at him. He sensed him? But this was a vision, a memory. “She’ll have someone to be there for her in future. A half of her.” Voice said.  _

_ Man breathed out and nodded. “Still, it does not mean I trust you. You hated me.” Man said, crossing his arms. “As you did me. Me as Vader was the worst babysitter in the galaxy. Your father knew that, he wanted you to feel hate.”  _

_ Anakin Skywalker was sitting on the material laid before tent, his blue eyes focused on the sky above. Jedi robes that he had as a Knight were on his form, black contrasting with light sand of Jakku desert. “He is not my father.”  _

_ “Accept it, Krain. It will hurt less, and you will win. He wants you to deny it, he craves the negative emotions you may project. Don’t.” Anakin stood and walked to him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. Kylo took a step back and turned to see a woman from tent, Rey’s mother. _

_ “Both of you need to go. I’ll take her to Plutt. He will take care of her identity and safety, for now. She’ll do on her own later. Trust me.” _

__

_ Desert of Jakku changed into darkness of Sith chamber.  _

_ He turned around and searched darkness for danger. But the chamber was empty, or almost empty. On the Sith Throne was a figure, black cloak and hood were hiding the identity of the person. He walked closed and heard a movement behind.  _

_ Rey stalked towards the throne; her pace steady. She had dark robes on her, her hair shorter and free. But her eyes, they were black. The hazel colour he grew to enjoy so much was gone.  _

_ “They’re still trying to bring me back.”  _

_ Her voice was as sharp as knife. There was no warmth in it, just coldness. _

_ “Would they succeed, I mean if they will return you to me, I can agree to their assistance.” _

_ It was his voice. It was him who rose from the throne. It was him who took her hand and sat on the ancient Sith throne with her.  _

_ “You’re an Empress. Not a spare. They seem to forget that.” He purred into her ear, enjoying her eyes glowing with red light. Kylo took a step back from the scene, falling. _

__

_ He landed on the grass. A lot of grass.  _

_ There was salt in the air and moisture. He knew that place. _

_ “Ben.”  _

_ “Ben.” _

_ “Ben.” _

_ He stared at the landscape around him and frowned. This planet was familiar, but he couldn’t recognize it.  _

_ “Of course, you recognize it. You were born here, darling.” A light touch on his cheek made him shoot up, his eyes searching. “Calm down, we will be with you, always. Your peace is here. Return to your beginning, be who you want to.” Brown eyes met his and he took a sharp breath, his heart pounding. “Your mother is with you, as well as the other part of you. It is all you need.”  _

__

He sat on the floor heavily panting before the mask of Darth Vader. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath quick and shallow, face covered in sweat. The visions were too emotional, he was a part of them, not only an observant, but a participant. It drained him emotionally.

“I know what I have to do.”

Rey was sitting close to the Falcon when the message came. Everyone ran towards Connix, listening and waiting. “Leader Ren is travelling to planet in Core System. He’s travelling alone.” Connix said, taking off her headphones. Everyone started talking among themselves. Finn and Poe were staring at Falcon in wonder. 

Leia was sitting close to C3PO, her eyes focused on her linked hands. She knew something. Rey walked to her and sat down, her hand on Leia’s. “He’s going to Chandrila. His birth planet, but why?” Leia said, her voice trembling. Rey understood her, it was the last place where they were truly a family, she thought he wanted to get rid of it. To destroy everything that his family meant to him.

“I’ll go there.” Rey said suddenly, not really realizing what she was saying.

Everyone turned to look at her. Poe was staring at her in wonder, while Finn was smiling widely. “Our Jedi will join us! It’s an opportunity we cannot pass. Ren will be alone, if we go there, he won’t be able to defeat entire Resistance by himself. First Order will be in Hux’s hands, he will be easier to eliminate!” Poe exclaimed, his voice full of hope and courage. Everyone around yelled their agreeance and Rey felt herself grow weaker. It was not what she had in mind.

“I need to go alone, Leia. I can try again.” She looked into the old woman’s eyes with tears. She couldn’t go against Ben, even if he insisted, he was Kylo Ren. She just couldn’t. 

Leia nodded and turned her head to look at Chewbacca. “Chewie. Help Poe, Finn and Rose with preparations.” Wookie nodded and left, C3PO following. 

“Take the X-Wing. They are not as easily traceable as the Falcon. And Poe might be already going through it.” Leia said, standing. They walked to Rey’s room, passing Resistance fighters who were running around to collect everything they needed before leaving. 

“Fly low to the other side of the planet and then enter the light-space. If you do it know, Poe might know.” Rey nodded and took her bag. Then she looked at Leia with shining eyes. “Aren’t you the General? Why Poe is suddenly in charge?” She asked and Leia chuckled. “This boy is more of a leader than he thinks. And it would be more suspicious if I did stop the attack.”

Sometimes Rey is in awe of Leia’s mind, just like now. She beamed at her and wraps her arms around the General. “You will tell me everything when you return.” Leia whispered and Rey nods as she lets go. “I will do everything I can.” 

“I know.”

When she’s inside the X-Wing she feels suddenly free, her mind finally calm. Resistance was her family, but their thoughts were too much for Rey. Some of the pilots could not see their own mistakes, blaming others. But everyone in the Resistance were blaming First Order. Rey could agree with that, it was First Order who almost destroyed the galaxy. But not Order, Ben’s work was different. They could not see difference and Rey was not sure if she could be angry at them for that. 

She put the coordinates into the navigation system and closed her eyes. “Wait for me, please. Let me help you.”

And she was gone.

Ben stepped out of his ship; his cloak left behind. He put a blaster on his belt and moved forward, small town in his sight. He felt Force around, but its signature was off; it was neither dark nor light. It just was. He breathed out and started to walk towards the forest, where the signature was stronger. 

His steps disappeared in the mud, plants around him like a wall from higher forms. It was raw and powerful, he felt it, it was trying to pray him off, but saw through him. It knew what he needed to find and decided to help. He sighed and took off a dagger he found on Mustafar, cutting through vines. Somehow using lightsaber seemed unnecessary. 

He cut another vine, when something moved to his right.

The was no sound to it, just movement. “Here?”

Blue eyes appeared before him and he saw what he needed. He was close.

“Okay then.” He murmured and moved forward. 

The forest was more of a jungle, he though as he saw more vines than trees. The heat and smell of swamp was making him choke, but he stubbornly moving forward, looking for something that was calling him.

When he finally found himself in the clearing, his face was cut in several places, shirt had moles and he was covered in sweat. Jungle was not his ally. He hid the dagger and stopped in the middle of clearing looking around. At the end of his head he heard his own voice saying that it was bad idea to show himself so clearly, but he ignored it. He needed to find answers.

“What I needed to see?! What is it?!” He screamed but only silence answered. 

There was nobody here, he was alone. He sat down and placed his hands on his knees, his breathing laboured. All that walk for nothing, he snickered and shook his head. He trusted ghosts from his past. 

“A life easily given, can be easily taken.”

His head turned to the left, hearing a voice from behind the trees. He took out his lightsaber but didn’t activate it yet. 

“A life that was meant to end, will end.”

“A Dyad. A life. Two halves as one. Unity of the Force. Light from Darkness, Darkness from Light.”

He raised his saber and his thumb hovered over the switch, when someone walked out. 

“Rey.”

She was tired and covered in cuts, her white attire ripped in several places. Hazel eyes were wide, and it looked like she was running from the fear from her eyes. “What is it?” He was before her in seconds. 

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, not noticing his presence. Their eyes collided and he felt the pull towards the light. Just as she felt the pull towards the dark. “You’re here.” They both said and she took a step forward, his arms opening just as she was throwing herself at him.

Force swirled around them, as two halves met at last. Rey’s didn’t leave his as he started to move back with her inside his arms, just as they were in the middle of the clearing again, he stopped, and they sighed. 

“Why here?” She asked softly, eyes full of fulfilment and belonging. His eyes mirrored hers. 

“They told me to go to the beginning of my story. Here we are now.” He said, brushing her hair back. Her smile made him look more closely into her eyes. “Why are you here?” He asked suddenly.

She just smiled wider, her eyes shining. “The Force brought us together, don’t think that I would leave you alone again.” She said quickly, her hands on his neck. She could feel his pulse under her fingertips, quick and full of life. 

“Believe it, I see it. I know that you can feel it. Take me through it all. No Light side or Dark side. Let’s see it. Let’s feel it as we should at the beginning.” She said hotly, her body against his. Light and Dark.

He smiled slowly and her eyes widened. She never saw him smile so truly. Crashing his lips against hers, he could feel Force exploding around them. Energy stopped and then moved faster than ever before. She held tighter to his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss, feeling more and more intoxicated by it. 

“Ben.” She whispered against his lips and he followed movement of her lips with predator gaze. Raising her up, he connected their lips once more, feeling her legs around him. She had one hand in his hair, the other on his heart, feeling his heartbeat pick up with each passing second. “The Force, it wanted us here.” He said, his breathing laboured. She nodded and ran a hand through his hair, her lips stretched in wide smile. His eyes were shining brighter than she ever saw them. 

Rey placed her head on his shoulder, noticing their surroundings. “We’re on Ach-To.” She said stunned. He looked around and noticed them being in a cave. Frowning he let her stand, his hand clasped over hers as she tugged him towards the small mosaic on the floor. “Light from Dark, Dark from Light. Balance.” She said hotly, her eyes gazing at every small stone. His eyes remained on the pictures and he felt change in the air. 

The cave disappeared and they were back on Chandrila in the jungle. There were strings of pure energy around them in multiple colours. Force created a dome above them, protecting them from the outside world. The ground was slowly turning, the grass disappearing and in its stead crystals appeared. “Like on Ilum. The planet of Kyber Crystals.” Ben breathed. Rey took a step forward, the lights reflecting in her eyes. 

“The Force wants us to get the crystals.” She breathed out and turned to look at him. 

He was in the middle of raising his hand towards the crystal that appeared behind him. Rey blinked and felt a presence behind her. There was her crystal. She slowly raised her hand to reach for it…

Leia was in the command shuttle; Rose was busying next to her left. Poe insisted on going in his X-Wing, but Chewie stayed in the Falcon, not letting anyone piloting it. Lando was with him. They were flying along with the jumble of ships. People rose to fight for the balance in the galaxy, Leia knew it. They wouldn’t fight the Order, not after all the good it has done.

They exited the light-space just above Chandrila. The Order did look for its leader, Leia thought seeing hundred of ships in the atmosphere. She licked her lips and turned to look at Kaydel. “Comm Dameron. Tell him to land where they can find an empty space. If we fight, we won’t do it close to the city. Less victims.” She stated and walked to the pilot. “Land next to the Ren’s ship.” She said shortly, ignoring the look he gave her. 

She knew what needed to be done. 

Once they landed however, the battlefield was a complete chaos. Leia stared in horror as men and women were shooting at each other, not only stormtroopers, but officers as well. “General? What is this?” Someone asked and Leia just shook her head.

“War. This is war.” 

Tall woman in dark suit stopped next to them and gave them a look. “Your late. The Final Order arrived here before us. We presume they have our Leader and your Jedi.” She said to Leia. General felt her heart stop. She couldn’t feel them through the Force. She couldn’t feel them. 

“Phasma! The left wing!” Scream sounded through the field and the woman disappeared, leading the group towards the east. 

“Why is Resistance here?” 

Hux appeared before them along with his own company, his black blaster a contrast against the light brown clothing. “No matter. Either kill the Final Order or leave. I don’t have a time for…“ He stopped and turned around, shooting several officers in black and red clothing. “Babysitting you all.” He finished and turned to a man next to him, giving him a disk. 

“We will help.” Leia stated, feeling the eyes of the Resistance on her back. Hux raised his eyebrows but nodded. “General. I think you may use a different weapon.” She looked at him with smirk. “He told you.” General sneered and Leia shook her head. “You mother did. And she told me to remind you about your ancestors. Mandalorians were once the greatest warriors in the galaxy. Learn from them.” She placed a hand on the blaster he was holding and pointed at the weapon he had hidden.

“Troney! Get the Demen 8 here. Give Resistance fighters better weapon and don’t you dare die. All of you! Die today and we will meet in hell!” He shouted and moved along with his company to the raging fight. Leia just shook her head and smiled. “Let’s fight. For the last time.” 

Lighting struck in the middle of battlefield, freezing everyone in their spots. People closest to it were thrown onto the others. Fighting stopped as everyone stared at the figures that emerged from the black ship. One was different than others. It had lightnings streaming from the fingertips. 

Leia felt her blood freeze. “No.” She whispered and saw the other officers take a step back in shock. 

“All your fighting will be your undoing. You cannot defeat army of Sith. The Final Order will rule the galaxy, the rightful Emperor will ascent his throne.” Palpatine’s voice cut the air. 

Sith that followed him out of the ship threw their hood away, revealing the long dead Force users. Their red lightsabers were like one weapon. Leia felt hope leaving their body. Against the Force users they had no chance. Not without Rey and Ben. And she wasn’t sure if Rey succeeded helping her son. She didn’t even know if they were alive.

“Ah. Princess Leia Skywalker. The Last Skywalker.” She felt floating in the air and then she was before Palpatine on her knees. His yellow eyes focused on her face. She could feel blood dripping from the cut on her forehead. “Your brother tried once to stop my plans. But you are different, you didn’t want to learn. And for that you will pay.” He raised his hand, lighting already collecting on his fingers.

A scream pierced the air. 

Palpatine drew his arm back, staring at it in horror. His hand was lying on the ground before Leia. 

Black lightsaber rotated back between Leia and the Emperor. General stood and took several steps back and looked at the place where the lightsaber flew.

“What the…” Poe stared with his mouth open.

Ben was gripping black lightsaber in right hand and white one in his left. Rey stood next to him, purple double blade lightsaber in her hands. Order stared as their Leader took a step forward, the Jedi at his side, both creating a force field around them. Dressed in black robes, both stalked towards the Emperor and Sith, they footsteps making the ground shake. 

“Ben.” Leia smiled through tears, seeing her son back from his dark path.

He knocked his lightsabers together, their colour merging into silver. “Impossible.” Emperor roared, his voice angry and hateful. “A Dyad in Force has been unseen for generations. A Skywalker is meant for Dark Side. And you my girl,” He looked at Rey, his yellow eyes narrowing. “I am not your granddaughter. I have never been. Blood is not a way. Choice is.” Rey stated, her lightsaber splitting the ground after her.

“So, you die. Fight together, die together.” He hissed and raised his hand.

“We won’t. You will.” Ben said, stopping and taking a defensive stance. Rey followed.

Sith attacked. Final Order followed. 

There was no sound for a couple of seconds. Then found of blasters and lightsabers clashing was heard. Finn stood next to Poe, watching as his best friend fought alongside with their sworn enemy, her moved compatible with Ren’s. They were protecting each other and occasionally looking if the other didn’t need help. 

“Fire at them.” Emperor said to the officer next to him. Woman shoot him a worried glance but nodded and pushed several switches. 

Ben’s head whipped up and his eyes widened. “Rey!” He yelled and she turned to look at him and saw his look. She nodded and connected her back with his, their breath laboured. “Need help?” She asked, her eyes scanning the crowd surrounding them. Ben chuckled and deactivated his lightsabers. 

Rey did the same and closed her eyes, their hands together. “Don’t lose me in the Force, okay?” She asked softly, her fingers intertwined with his. “Never sweetheart.” 

Rey raised her hand towards the fighting armies, while Ben raise his hand towards the sky above them. “Together.” They said in union and closed their eyes. 

Poe shoot another Final Order officer, when he stumbled onto someone. “The fuck are you doing flyboy?” Hux asked, shooting several stormtroopers. Poe rolled his eyes and shoot two more troopers, before he turned to Hux. “Why are you fighting your own?” Pilot asked, brown eyes clashed with blue ones. “I don’t fight my own. I fight the Emperor’s puppets. Besides, my family is partly Mandalorian. I own them some respect, fighting against Emperor might be as close as I would ever be to it.” 

He turned around and blasted several other stormtroopers, when his weapon was knocked out of his hand. He turned around and found Imperial Guards around. “Great.” He murmured and Poe looked at him. “This is great? This is a fucking disaster!” He threw his hands up and pointed a blaster at one. “Don’t shoot at armour. Shoot at connections.” Hux said and took out his family weapon, tearing through the Guards. 

“Your fucking kidding me. You’re another one?” Poe asked, noticing the black blade in his hands. “No. Mandalorians created it generations before, my family had it for several generations now.” Hux said and thrusted blade through another Guard. “Weren’t your father a General for Vader?” Poe screamed, trying to hit as many stormtroopers as he could. “He was. Mother wasn’t.” 

Finn was screaming as he took out the energy blade out of the body. He was once again on the battlefield. The last place he wanted to be. Rose was close, so was Leia and Connix, but he couldn’t see Poe or Rey. 

Another body feel at his feet, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, kid.” Lando Calrissian told him and motioned with his head to follow him. They ran through the field and towards the ships. “Where are we going?!” Finn yelled, his voice muffled by blasters and explosions. They jumped over the fallen soldiers. 

“There is a whole army of Imperial Stardestroyers. We need to get rid of them or they would bombard the entire field. Ben and his little girlfriend will survive, Leia and Maz too, but us? Not so sure kiddo.” 

Before they could enter the Falcon, they were thrown back by the Force they couldn’t see. Another wave was pointed at the ships in the atmosphere that, one by one, exploded. They stared in disbelief as another wave was shoot. This one stronger. Purple one. All Final Order ships exploded, sky turned red and yellow, as the explosions blinded people abroad other ships and those on the battlefield. 

Rey opened her eyes and immediately activated her lightsaber. Ben followed her suit and they stalked towards the Emperor. People moved out of their way, noticing the bloodlust on their faces and seeing power radiating from their forms. Sith fell before their feet, not changeling them at all. Rey thrusted her blade into the ground and pushed, sending a wave of energy that whipped the ghosts. Their lightsabers fell onto the ground, crystals inside cracking and turning into dust. 

Ben moved towards the Emperor, waving his hand at the remaining Guards. They fell back and left their Master unprotected. “Foolish child. Skywalkers will fall.” Palpatine hissed and raised his hand, shooting lightning. Ben dodged and took out his lightsabers, running towards his grandfather’s old Master. “They did. I am not a Skywalker, but a Solo.” Ben grunted and turned his lightsaber around, wounding Emperor in the leg. 

Rey ran and gave him another wound, jumping over him and opening a wound on his chest. They stood together, their lightsabers cracking. Palpatine laughed and glared at them. “A Solo. A name with no meaning.” He hissed. Rey turned her head and locked her eyes with Ben. “Not without a name. It’s our name. A name of Emperor’s defeaters.” Rey said and they raised their lightsabers, blocking the lightnings. Moving forward, they brought the lightnings deflected by their weapon closer towards to their creator. 

“No! No!” Emperor screamed as his own power destroyed him. 

A shock wave knocked them out onto their backs. Lightsabers fell out of their hands as they fell. 

Leia raised her head and saw the moment when her son and Rey fell, her throat burning as scream ripped out of it. Everyone moved and looked at the two Force users, who were lying on the ground. Hux looked around through his hair, not believing. They won. Running a hand through his hair, he pushed them back and turned off the blade. 

“Surrender and face a fair trial. Or die today.” He yelled.

A sound of falling blasters overwhelmed the battlefield as the Final Order stopped existing.

Leia slowly walked towards the place where Rey and Ben lied. They were turned towards each other, their faced covered in dirt and blood, eyes closed and skin white. She covered her mouth and chocked a sob, turning to Chewie, who wrapped his arms around her. The Force users were not moving, their weapon away from them.

Finn walked slowly towards the scene, his weapon in his hand. His eyes were burning. “He did this. He turned her and she’s dead now!” He screamed and pointed a blaster at Ben’s body, ready to shoot. Leia could only watch in horror as he started to shoot at her son and Rey.

Dust raised in the air, creating a curtain around them. 

Once it started to settle, Poe was at Finn’s side, his fist hitting Finn’s jaw. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! They saved us all! Killed Palpatine and that’s how you show your respect?!” Pilot screamed at him. Blood on his lips and eyelids made him look half-mad. 

“Impossible.” Maz smiled and everyone looked at where she was pointing. 

Rey had her hand raised, freezing the blaster shoots mid-air. Ben had his eyes open, but they were black. He was projecting black aura around them both. They rose and called for their lightsabers. Rey released the shoot into the ground. 

“How dare you?” She asked, her voice calm and deadly. Her hazel eyes were burning. “You kept telling me you knew me. You didn’t.” She sneered. “The Force was trying to show me something I rejected because you told me it was wrong. Feed me lies, tried to kill the other half of my soul. In the name of rebellion against someone who died by Ben’s hand.” 

Ben blinked and took Rey’s hand, turning her attention to him. She smiled and walked into his arms, her head resting on his chest. Leia was staring at them in surprise, her connection to Force snapped open and made her stumble. “Balance.” She whispered.

Maz turned to her and nodded, her eyes narrowing. “Darkness that came from Light. Light that came from Darkness. Kids are Balance.” She smirked, when Rey looked at her. 

“We are. A Dyad. He is me and I am him. We’re one. A force alike to life itself.” Rey said and took a step towards Finn and Poe. Ben let her, his face impassive, but not as hollow and stone-cold as before. “I do think of you as a friend. But don’t tell me what to do, don’t make decision for me.” She said and walked back to Ben. 

“Mom.” Leia raised her eyes and locked them with her son’s. “Oh, Ben.” Tears gathered in her eyes. “I am sorry. Father didn’t deserve to die so soon. And not by my hand.” He hung his head and Leia untangled from Chewie’s arms, crossing the distance to them quickly. “Ben.” She took his hand in hers. “Your father felt that he won’t be able to bring you back. He had a feeling about it. But he also knew what his death would influence.” She said through tears. 

Rey smiled at him and hugged herself to his side. “There are choices in our life that we have to make. But nobody says they are easy.” 

“I know.” 

Once the battle of Chandrila was over, Order returned to their base on Coruscant to address everything that has happened. Leia along with the remaining Resistance returned to Ajan Kloss to gather everything that has been left behind. 

Rey was standing at Ben’s side when he addressed the galaxy. “Emperor Palpatine has been lurking in shadows. With use of forbidden techniques, he kept himself alive and created Supreme Leader Snoke to make galaxy fear. As of today, the galaxy has no sides. No more Light side, no more Dark side. There is only balance. Any protest or attempt will be met with trial. Using Dark techniques without any proper authorization is forbidden. The Dark side can destroy everything, we do not forbid it to enslave you. We do it to protect you. Those of you who are sensitive to the Force will find help, understanding, and if they desire – training.” 

Rey smiled at him and took his hand, his eyes moving to her immediately. 

“Join me in celebrations of the new galaxy. Galaxy of peace, balance, equality, freedom, and understanding. Long live the Galaxy!” 

Crowd on Coruscant exploded in applause, as well as those who watched the transmission on the holos. People celebrated age of no Sith, no Jedi. 

Rey stood on her toes and connected her lips with Ben’s, her hand traveling to his hair, while his remained on her hips, pulling her flush against his body. Her mind opened to his, her soul connected with his, while Force presented itself around them in multiple colours by streaks of pure energy.


End file.
